Darkness Undone
by RainbowGenesis
Summary: Nayeli, Sam's younger sister and Vanity, a hell hound have to deal with Imprinting, Vampires and rouge Vampires that treaten Nayeli's family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**We have decided to rewrite our story. So here it it**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Darkness undone...<strong>_

"NAYELI!" I hear my older brother shout. I look up from my Angry Bird's game and look towards the door.

"WHAT SAM?" I yell down to him.

"GET DOWN HERE?"

"STOP YELLING?" I hear Leah yell I laugh and pause my game. I run down the stairs to the living room where the rest of the pack were sitting.

"Nay!" Paul says smirking. I look at him suspicious.

"what's up big bro?" I ask

"you will be meeting the Cullen's with Jake."

"you fucking serious?" I growl. Ever since the whole Bella fiasco I couldn't stand him, he had his head so far up her ass he almost let Leah get hurt.

"Play nice." Embry says laughing as he high-fives quill. I growl at them

"Behave." Sam says I roll my eyes and stomp out of the house and phasing into my Wolf form.

_Look we have to work together like it or not._ Jake's voice enters my mind

_**Fuck you Jake.**_

_NAYELI JESSIKA ULEY! _Sam's voice sends shivers down my spine

_**Fine...**_ I stop and look around. **_What exactly are we looking for? You didn't piss off another vampire again have you?_**

_No!_ Jake shouts defensivily.

"i didn't know you changed, Nayeli." the unmistakeable voice of Bella Swan comes from behind me. I turn and see her standing there with Edward and Nessie.

_**Just recently.**_ Edward relays my response and she smiles at me, need less to say I just recently went through the change. Billy figures it's cause of who my mother was. She was a African wolf and they didn't go through the change until they hit twenty Sam's only my half brother, we share our dad. Anyway, this would be the first time the Cullen's had seen me in my wolf form.

"We may need your help, if that's alright?" Edward says stepping forwards. I lift my head to look at him.

_**What did you do?** _I say he laughs.

"it's not us. It's rouge Vampire." he says, Jake growls. I look at him,

_why don't you just fight them yourself._ He asks.

"because they know our strengths and weaknesses." Edwards goes on to explain, "but with you and your pack we will have the advantage."

_**why fight them? **_I ask,

"they've attacked Rosalie's human." Edward says, I see Bella nudge him, "I'm sorry Boyfriend."

_Why don't you want to fight? gone soft on us Nayeli_ Jake asks, I lunge at him and bite a leg he howls out in pain. _Okay sorry!_

_What the hell did I say! _

_My fault Sam everything's cool._

_You, Seth and Jake will help the Cullen's, Nayeli_

_**fine...**_i look up at Edward knowing he heard the whole conversation. **_Have Alice get clothes for me, we will wait for Seth then be at your house._**

He nods and they run off. Jake looks at me,

_who put you in charge huh?_

_**Oh sod off Jake, he's my brother he likes me better, get over it.**_ He grumbles as Seth trots up, I race off to the Cullen's house. Edwards holds open the door for me and I run straight into the bathroom. Phase back into my human form and look in the mirror. My mahogany skin seemed lighter in the sunlight coming through the window.

"are you staring at yourself naked again?" I hear Seth yell, I threw on the dress and underwear Alice at sat out for me and stop out of the bathroom

"YOU LITTLE SHI-" I stopped because standing by the door was Emmett. Suddenly it feels like I can't breathe, like I'm seeing him for the first time, Almost as if he was the one holding me here in this spot and not Gravity. I hear Seth gasp.

"Hell no." I hear Jacob say but it doesn't matter all that mattered was the vampire that stood in Front of me. Then I realize what just happened and snap out of it.

"Oh my god." I say blushing with tears stinging my eyes. I look at Seth who's mouth had a 'O' shape and Jake just looks pissed off.

"what's going on?" Bella asks confused. I look at her then back to Emmett and take off running out the door. Careful not to rip Alice's dress I run into the woods and sit down on a log. Soon Jake is there with me,

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED NAYELI?" he shouts at me, I glare at him

"I THINK YOU KNOW JACOB, I IMPRINTED."

"ON A BLOODSUCKER."

"I CAN'T CONTROL THIS THING YOU DUMB SON OF A BITCH!" I shout at him, "JUST LIKE QUILL COULDN'T HELP IT WITH CLAIRE!"

"WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT A CHILD, WE'RE TALKING ABOUT A VAMPIRE!"

"SO IT'S OKAY FOR BELLA TO FALL IN LOVE WITH EDWARD BUT I CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH EMMETT."

"THAT'S DIFFERENT SHE'S NOT..."

"NOT WHAT A WOLF?" I scream, "YOU ARE SUCH A HYPORCRITE."

"HOW AM I THE HYPORCRITE?"

"YOU JUST ARE JACOB BLACK, YOU ARE A JERK. YOU ALWAYS, AND ALWAYS BE!"

"WELL YOUR A SELFISH BITCH!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"GET OVER YOURSELF." He yells pushing me. "HE'S NEVER GOING TO LOVE YOU ANYWAY!"

"AND WHY THE HELL IS THAT?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MUTT TO THEM DON'T YOU GET THAT?" He says. He leans in close to me, "Nothing but a dog that is beneath them."

I growl and phase, he does the same.

_You really think you can beat me?_

_**I don't think I know! **_I jump on him and we begin to fight, suddenly a twig snaps and we break apart and look towards the source of the sound.

_**What the hell is that?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey it's Shelby! i hope you guys loved it. cause i had fun writing it. I'm having SOO much fun writing in the wolf pov, that part in breaking dawn part one was A-Freaking-Mazing. thanks for reading review i love getting reviews.<strong>_

_**Shelby (cat has the next chapter!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. I hope you guys like it. This is Cat's chapter!**

* * *

><p>I was just roaming threw the woods, following the scent of the human when two wolves fell out of the brush fighting. I had heard of there kind before, part human part wolf, but I had never experienced them before. But according to my knowledge, they live in packs; there all family yet these two are fighting. My curiosity got the best of me. I stepped forward so I could get a closer look, but instead brought my paw down on a twig snapping it like my teeth on bone. The two wolves stopped what they were doing and looked up at me. I let out a growl and stepped out of the shadows.<p>

_**Oh, hi. My name is nayeli, and this is Jacob. What is your name? **_the female wolf's voice enters my head. I looked at her, but not directly at her, I wasn't in the mood to kill them.

"Who owns this land?" I asked, my voice echoing threw the woods.

_Well this is the Cullen's, our territory is over there. Why do you ask?" _Jacob said.

"Cullen's?" I asked. That named sound familiar.

_**Yea, the vampires.**_ Nayeli said. I looked down and then looked at scenery around me, I wanted this land there was plenty of shelter and water, not to mention there are many hikers in these woods. And who doesn't like a good hiker.

"Well, you can tell the Cullen's and your pack leader these lands are now mine." I replayed calmly.

_What are you talking about?_ Jacob growled.

"I want these lands, and im prepared to fight for them." I said, lowering my stance in to an attack mode. The female did the same and let a rumble come out. I laughed at the pipsqueak and lounged, taking her down. I felt teeth on the back of my neck I turned and swept my claws at Jacob catching his face. He whimpered and backed off but for only a second. He charged at me and I caught his eyes with mine. He crumpled to the ground in pain; his yowl echoed threw the woods. I kept staring into his eyes. I could hear his heart beat getting faster and harder.

_**STOP!**_ Nayeli screamed behind me. I heard her footstep running towards me. turned my head and caught her eyes. The same that happened to Jacob happened to her. I pushed myself onto her causing her more pain. I looked away from her eyes and both she and Jacob laid there panting unable to move from the pain that lingers afterwards. I put my paw on her head and let it rest there. All I needed to do was push down and I would crush her face like a bullet going threw a tree. Something was stopping me. I felt like if I killed her I would change my future forever.

I was so deep in thought I didn't even here the footsteps coming up on me until I felt a giant ram into me. I got back onto my feet and saw a huge vampire standing over the wolf. Then all of a sudden I was surrounded by wolves and vampires. Sadly I was outnumbered, either I would have to leave or they would kill me. Truthfully i'm used to the first one and I wouldn't mind the second one. I've been alone all of my life all I want is somebody to love me but nobody even looks at me without thinking evil. Then again I am evil. They all started to advance on me and I growled.

"WAIT!" one of the vampires said. "She's not entirely evil. I can sense something else."

_She tried killing two of my wolves _a giant wolf said

"Only because she was trying to get this land" the vampire said. "She's willing to leave"

_Were not willing to let her leave, look at those two they can barley move._

"Fine, then well take her hostage and see how she acts for a couple days. If she behaves well take her far away and drop her off and if she doesn't, the wolves can have her." The vampire said. I looked at the wolf and he nodded. The vampire turned to me. "What is your name?"

"Vanity, vanity Akira damara." I replied.

"Im Edward you'll stay at our house for now." He said and started to walk away. I slowly followed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hoped you liked it. Review please it's like crack for writers thank you<strong>_

_**RainbowGenesis**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's chapter three, hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter three!<strong>_

I reluctantly followed them back to The Cullen's house.

_**I hate this can't I just go home. I still hurt!**_

_Quit being a baby_

_Enough you two. Nayeli you are going to Face this. You imprinted on him and if you don't face it the wolf could die, do you want that?_

_**No. I don't but**_

_No buts Nay!_

I growl and Edward smirks at me.

_**I will eat you Edward!**_

He burst out laughing.

"I'd like to see you try Nay. I'd like to see you try." he says as he enters the house. I trot up to Alice and nudge her knee. She laughs.

"come on Nay I'll get you a dress." she says I follow her up the steps to her and jasper's room, passing Emmett on the way. I look up and him and he grins.

"hello Nayeli." he says, I look back down and run to Alice's room. I look around for Jasper, seeing he wasn't anywhere near I phase back into my human form, Alice stares at me. There are times I swear Alice was a closet bi-sexual. Why you might ask, if you saw what she had me wear, you'd be concerned too.

"hey Alice do you know, Oh." I hear Emmett say walking in, I freeze in place, Alice giggles.

"you're all red Nayeli." she says, I glare at her and she smiles. "maybe you should let her get dressed Emmett before you talk to her."

"I CAN HEAR YOU EMMETT LET HER GET DRESSED!" I hear Edward yell I grab the clothes from Alice and run into the bathroom. I hurry and put the clothes on and walk back out, Emmett still stood there.

"Hey can we talk?" he says, I frown.

"later." I say walking past him, he grabs my wrist. For having super-strength he was gentle.

"promise?" he asks I nod before entering the living room just as Vanity changes into her human form. I stop dead in my tracks causing Emmett to bump into me,

"Damn." I hear him mutter. I look at Jake who was staring at her. That's when I knew, he had Imprinted on the bitch who not 10 minutes before tried to kill us.

"typical!" I snap walking back to Alice's room. I start phasing. Sam walks in after me.

"what's wrong?" he asks.

"what's wrong?" I shout. "WHAT'S WRONG IS IT OKAY FOR HIM TO IMPRINT ON THE BITCH WHO TRIED TO KILL US BUT I CAN' IMPRINT ON A VAMPIRE."

"nayeli, we are not alone. Can you keep your voice down.."

"NO I WILL NOT KEEP MY VOICE DOWN." I scream

"AS YOUR ALPHA YOU WILL KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN." I stare at him

"that's rich when Jake's suppose to be Alpha." I snap at him, he stares at me.

"why are you being such a bitch,"

"fuck you Sam." I snap walking out. I stop down the stairs and out the door. Suddenly Alice is by my side.

"I'll give you a ride." she says I nod and get into her car. Tears slid down my cheek. I feel her hand on my shoulder.

"wanna talk about it?"

"I'm going somewhere Alice." I say,

"where?"

"away, I have to think."

"i know just the place." she says doing towards Seattle. "don't worry about clothes. We'll buy some there."

"where are we going Alice?"

"Paris."

"but what about the sunlight?" I ask her confused

"it's winter, it's going to be cloudy. I've already checked." she says I smile.

* * *

><p>-in Paris-<p>

"if I call Sam now what time would It be back in La Push?" I ask Alice as I lounge on the bed.

"well it's noon here and we're 8 hours ahead of them so it's 4 o'clock in the morning there." I smirk and grab my cell phone. I call the house and it rang hoping no one would answer so I could leave a message.

"hey you've reached the house of Uley, we're too busy to take your call, you know just doing stuff or we're screening our calls. PAUL THIS IS FOR YOU! We don't' care if you found the greatest meal on the face of the earth..._get on with it Nayeli!_... right sorry leave a message at the beep!"

I laugh at my answering machine we've had that since I was like 10.

"Hey big brother...i wasn't kidnapped or anything...well in a way I was but not by some one evil just Alice, I'm fine and I'll be back soon. And I'm getting Christmas presents here. Don't worry okay, I've just got to think about...well everything. I'll talk to you later, Love ya Bro. Bye."

Alice smiles at me.

"would you be mad at me if I go out and hunt while you rest?" she asks

"no Alice your my best friend. And personally I don't want you to snap at someone when we go shopping."

she kisses my cheek.

"I'll be back when you wake up." she says, walking out I look around and lay on the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I died.

* * *

><p>-hours later-<p>

"Nayeli?" I hear Alice whisper in my ear.

"no." I moan.

"it's time to go shopping!" she squeals. I moan and get up.

"what time is it?"

"well it's 7:00 the next morning and you have a message on your phone."

I stumble to the shower and turn it on.

"I NEED HUMAN MINUTES!" I yell, she laughs

"you don't have to yell nayeli." she say

"oh right. Stupid vampire hearing." I mutter. She laughs again as I get into the shower. Twenty minutes later I'm out and changed into clothes Alice bought me yesterday while I slept.

"ready to do your hair?" Alice asks as I walk out.

"you don't have to."

"Nonsense I love doing hair."

after hours of shopping we decide walk through the city taking in all the sights.

"isn't this place the greatest." Alice asks

"yeah. Thank Alice I really needed this."

"good now can you do me a favor." I nod. "can you try not to hurt Emmett."

"Alice, you don't have to worry about me hurting him, it's the other way around." I say, "if the imprint is rejected the wolf will die."

"you don't have to worry about that." she says with a grin.

"why not?"

"because I can't see his future anymore." I look at her confused. "i couldn't see Bella's when she was with Jake. I can't see his because he's with you."

I smile at her.

"thanks for today but I think I should go back to the hotel." she nods and we begin the trek back to the hotel.

a week later we're on the plane back home.

"so are you going to talk to Emmett?" Alice asks. I smile at nod. "you know this is why I love you Nayeli."

"What is?"

"i don't already know what you're going to do." she answers. "it's refreshing."

"Glad I could help."

* * *

><p><strong>well there it is i really hope you guys liked it. Review! thanks<strong>

**Rainbow!**


End file.
